Taking You Home Tonight
by PunkKity
Summary: Veronica and Mac decided to hit the dance floor, while there they run into someone Veronica didn't expect to see and he plans on taking her home tonight.


**Taking You Home Tonight**

Veronica wasn't one to go out and just dance, in fact the number of times she had done so could be counted on one hand because tonight was it. She'd conned Mac into coming with her and after a couple of wardrobe changes here they were. Drinks in hand as they stood off to the side watching the other people dance around them, Mac swayed a little but Veronica, well she was still as she sipped her drink. "This was a bad idea." Veronica all but shouted over the music as she tugged at the hem of her barely there skirt; Mac looked at her. "Oh no, you do not get to make me dress up like this only to leave before we've even finished our drinks."

Veronica sighed, but she supposed Mac was right; downing the rest of her drink she did her best to get into the music she even let Mac lead her out to the dance floor. "Mac I don't even dance." She protested slightly a smile on her face as she felt the warm embrace of alcohol in her system, oh to the joy of being a light weight. "I don't either." Mac said as she moved to the beat of the music, shrugging Veronica finally let herself go dancing with Mac as if they did this all the time. Ignoring the other people in the crowded club they just danced and let loose, when they got to hot or tired they'd moved back to the bar sitting and sipping on cheap martini's.

Blue eyes scanned the dark, taking in all the people, all the faces until they landed on a familiar face staring right at her. Using her elbow Veronica nudged Mac who was talking to some guy who'd taken an interest in her. "Mac, is that Weevil?" she asked nodding her head in the direction she had seen him; Mac barely looked over before shrugging. "Maybe? But this isn't really his scene." Sighing she watched as Mac turned her attention back to the guy chatting her up before letting him lead her to the dance floor with a simple shrug and smile cast towards Veronica. Sighing to herself she sipped her current drink, letting it rush to her head. Dancing on the stool by herself Veronica didn't notice someone taking Mac's spot until they were encroaching in on her space.

"Didn't expect to see you here." His voice was muffled by the sound of the music but she recognized the deep rumble. Turning her head she pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "Weevil, it was you!" Slightly intoxicated she sounded more excited than she'd meant too; but all Weevil did was smile at her as he watched her dance in spot. "Dance with me?" Weevil asked getting off the stool, holding his hand out for her to take, which she accepted, not really sure if she wanted too or if it was the alcohol she'd consumed. "Okay, but I'm not sorry for stepping on your feet." Veronica warned making him laugh. "It's fine, I'm basically asking for it." His comment earned him an elbow to the ribs though Veronica didn't add any force behind it.

Veronica did a quick scan of the dance floor, looking for Mac and instantly relaxing when she found her; and then her heart was racing for a totally different reason as hands rested on her hips and a warm body settled against hers from behind. The smell of oil, old spice and something else entirely Weevil filled her head making her dizzy, but she told herself it was just the alcohol she'd consumed causing her to feel this way and not Weevil's proximity. Not a hundred percent sure just how she was supposed to move her body Veronica looked over to Mac and then around the dance floor at the other people dancing.

Warm breath hit the back of her neck making her shiver and then he was talking to her, Weevil's full lips brushing her ear as he did so. "Just relax and follow the beat." He guided her hips until she got into the rhythm, slowly but surely Veronica allowed the music to suck her in moving in time with both it and Weevil. Not long after that Veronica was turning in his arms, her own going around his neck as he settled a leg between hers. The grip on her hips tightened the closer she got to him, chest to chest Veronica looked up slightly; blue met brown and the lungful of air she had just inhaled got stuck in her chest at the look on his. The mixture of pure animal lust and something else she couldn't place was staring at her.

"_You'll be coming home with me tonight, and we'll be burning up like neon lights" _

Bits of the music filtered through the foggy haze in her mind and she had to agree with them, she felt like she was burning up right now, everywhere he touch sent her body into overdrive. And if he asked her she'd go home with him, but this was Weevil and she hadn't just seen lust in his dark gaze.

The song ended, turning into something harder to dance too and his grip changed but he didn't let go as he leaned in close, bring his lips close to her ear again. "Let me buy you a drink." Veronica nodded her head, all but whimpering when he moved taking some of the heat with him; only he kept a hand on her moving it from her hip to her hand as he led the way back to the bar. "What are you having?" He asked louder this time so that she could hear him over the music. "A Pornstar." He lifted a brow but shrugged at her, not about to question it. Instead he flagged the bartender over to them and ordered their drinks his attention was focused on that and it gave Veronica the chance to look around for Mac, feeling bad that she'd been so caught up in dancing with Weevil she had lost track of her friend.

She spotted Mac not far from her and waved with her free hand when they caught each other's gaze, Mac hurried over to her a large smile on her face. "I couldn't find you." She shouted over the music not noticing Weevil until he turned to give her; her drink. He nodded at Mac and moved closer to Veronica as another male approached. "Hi Weevil!" She said as he nodded at her, sipping his Corona. "Mac" was all he said when he swallowed. Mac looked back at Veronica, giving her that look in which Veronica responded with a smile. "I wanted to let you know that I'm taking off, Parker and Logan got into a lovers spat and she requires girl time. She's coming to get me. Do you want to come?" "I can take you home, if you need a lift." Weevil interjected before Veronica could answer, his arm brushed against her as he moved and she fought the urge to shiver.

Veronica weighed her options, should she leave with Mac and spend an awkward amount of time hanging out with her Ex's new girlfriend or did she stay and see where the night took her…She felt Weevil tense beside her as she looked over at Mac. "You go, I'm good." Mac frowned slightly looking between them before nodding her head and leaned in close to Weevil. "You take care of her or I'll find a way to ruin you." Weevil raised a brow, it spoke more than volumes than anything and Veronica bit back a laugh out of every person in Neptune, Eli 'Weevil' Navarro had always had her back.

"Noted." Was the only word he said as he watched them hug. "Call me when you get home." Mac said waiting for her to agree before she left. Veronica finished her drink and moved to put it on the counter, her body brushing against Weevil's. Gauging his reaction to having her close, she was rewarded by his arm going around her waist as he pulled her flush against him. "How much have you had to drink?" Veronica wanted to be insulted but she had heard the hesitance in his voice and she wondered if he was checking because he wanted to make sure her actions where hers and not because she was wasted. "Including the drink I just consumed, three." He nodded his head.

"Dance with me again." Veronica nodded her head, before heading to the dance floor; the awkwardness from earlier was gone as she fit her body against his, moving against him in time with the music that blared around them. Weevil held her close, hips grinding against as hips each movement made her breath hitch and heat flood over her body she looked up and their gazes collided again. "God, I want to take you home." Weevil groaned out and another wave of heat spread over her and she tilted her head, trying to stay calm after all he could mean something altogether different than what she was thinking. "Okay, then let's go." Veronica said jutting her chin towards the exit as she made a move to start towards it, he stopped her from moving and used his hand to turn her face so they were looking at each other again. Veronica met his gaze before letting her eyes move to his mouth then back to his eyes, it was a silent invitation and that was all he needed.

Veronica sighed as his lips settled on hers, and he pulled close to his body; a groan was heard and she didn't know whose it was. Letting him deepen the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck and they all but stopped dancing, when he pulled away the lust was back in his brown eyes. "I'm taking you home with me." He growled out as she smirked at him. "Well what are you waiting for?" Veronica said as he groaned and took her hand, pulling her close their mouths met again and she sighed; a part of her wondered why it had taken this long for something to happen to them, but it was a brief thought because he pulled away from her.

Taking his hand in hers Veronica followed him through the crowd leaving the club, stopping only to press another kiss to his mouth, enjoying the way his facial hair scrapped against her skin. He'd pull away muttering something she couldn't catch as he lead the way to his car, she pulled him to a stop and he turned looking at her in confusion. "How much have you had to drink?" Her dad used to be the sheriff and she had heard to many horror stories to risk him drinking and driving. "Half a Corona" Weevil said shrugging, the information was like a punch in the gut, he wasn't taking her home because he was drunk and wanted an easy lay. He'd barely drunk anything, so he was taking her home because he really wanted too. "Good then you can drive." She said making light of the new information. He snorted. "I was planning on it, was also planning on getting you some coffee." He stated and Veronica raised a brow, ready to say she wasn't even that drunk as she stumbled.

"Coffee would be good." He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips. "I want you to be sure." Veronica raised a brow and then nodded. "I am, take me home with you." The sincerity in her voice was echoed by the look in her eyes, and she could tell by the way Weevil's breath caught that he knew it too. "Lets go…"


End file.
